Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 14
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Nos amis vont à l'encontre d'une mauvaise surprise


Chapitre 14 : Guet-apens

Les chasseurs marchaient à pas feutrés sous la pleine Lune, leur arme à la main. Arrivés à la porte, Taliah la déverrouilla tandis que le deuxième groupe passait par derrière. Ils entrèrent dans la maison sans un bruit et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils n'y avait aucune lumière. L'ange eut un mauvais pressentiment en marchant dans une flaque. Soudain la lumière s'alluma dévoilant la nature du liquide. Les corps décapités des goules gisaient au sol et elle avait les pieds dans leur sang.

-Bonjour, Taliah, dit une femme. Alors, surprise ?

_Ils manquait plus que ça..._

La femme était entourée de cinq soldats de Keliah. Ben voulut engager le combat mais une force invisible le plaqua au mur.

-Si tu voulait une goule, oups, c'est raté !

-Quel cruauté.

-Ces créatures sont pires que les humains. Elles ne devraient même pas exister.

-Or elles existent, elles ont donc le droit de vivre, rétorqua Taliah.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu es faible : tu t'attache trop aux choses inférieurs. Tu es imparfaite, cela te retire le droit de vivre.

-Personne n'a le droit de juger de la vie ou de la mort.

-Notre seigneur tout puissant a le droit d'en juger car elle est Dieu.

-Ne tentez pas de la convaincre, Keliah lui a bourré le crâne, souffla Ben à son oreille.

-Elle fait parti de ma famille. J'ai le droit d'essayer.

Un cri résonna à l'arrière du bâtiment.

-Trois de mes soldats attendaient vos amis. Vous allez tous mourir ici. Quel dommage, hehe.

-Comment saviez-vous que nous allions venir ?

-Tu n'étais pas protéger de nos radars et les chasseurs avaient désactivés leur sceaux.

-Quel radars ?

-Il faut tout t'apprendre...tous les anges peuvent détecter les autres anges, à moins de masquer son énergie. Ce que tu n'a pas fait, idiote !

-Depuis tout à l'heure vous me manquez de respect, vous me tutoyez et vous m'insultez. Je n'aime pas ça.

-Tu n'es pas en position de te plaindre.

-Ne jouez pas à ça, vous allez perdre, dit-elle en sortant son poignard céleste.

-Je ne pense pas.

Un combat s'engagea. Taliah attaqua avec un fendant verticale que son adversaire esquiva avant de lui attraper la bras.

_Souvient toi de ton petit cours de judo._

L'ange commençait à lui tordre le bras quand Taliah attrapa le sien pour la faire rouler sur son dos et la mettre à terre. L'ange se releva et engagea un combat à l'épée plutôt sanglant. Taliah fut touchée au visage et au bras tandis que son adversaire au genoux et à l'épaule. Taliah avait l'avantage, l'ange adversaire était en piteux état.

_Tue-là, ordonna une voix. _

Un ange de Keliah l'attaqua par derrière et la mis à genoux.

-Tricheuse, se plaignit-elle.

-Seul le résultat compte. Adieu « Reine des résistants », susurra-elle en levant son arme.

-Non, cria Ben.

Elle ferma les yeux et puis tout devint blanc. La main sur son épaule se retira.

_Je suis morte ?_

Elle n'avait pas senti le coup de poignard. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le prêtre Kelvin avait la main sur un sceau d'expulsion. Il était essoufflé et couvert de sang.

-Taliah, Ben, bégaya-t-il. Venez vite.

La jeune fille se releva. Pourquoi le sceau ne l'avait-il pas atteinte ? Pas le temps de se poser la question. Elle suivit le prêtre dans la pièce du font.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant qu'il boitait.

-Moi ça va, j'ai connu pire.

L'ange entendit des plaintes derrière la porte. Elle craignait le pire. Le prêtre entra. Le corps des soldats laissés pour morts gisait au sol, ainsi que celui du petit Jérôme. Sandra pleurait à chaudes larmes au dessus de son corps. Taliah pâlit. Ben s'accroupit, tétanisé.

-Sauvez-le, dit Sandra entre deux sanglots.

Le jeune homme avait un poignard dans le ventre et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il lutait pour la vie. Taliah regarda le prêtre avec détresse.

-J'ai fait mon possible mais je ne suis pas assez fort.

-Sauvez-le, répéta-t-elle.

L'ange s'approcha. Elle posa sa main sur l'arme arrachant un gémissement au chasseur mi-conscient. Une onde bleue parcourut son corps et celui du jeune homme. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et utilisa toutes les forces qu'il lui restaient. Taliah fut projetée dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

_-A l'aide !_

_Ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment en train de s'effondrer, image de la vie quittant le corps du jeune homme._

_-Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! _

_-Jérôme, interpella Taliah. _

_Il lui lança un regard désespéré qui lui brisa le cœur. Un fossé se forma entre eux. _

_-Donne moi la main, demanda l'ange en se penchant vers lui. _

_Le jeune garçon étira le bras. Leur doigts se frôlèrent et puis le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Il chuta. Un ultime regard et la mort emporta Jérôme. Taliah resta la main tendu quelque secondes avant de revenir au monde normal. _


End file.
